The life of Puckleberry, Brittana and Quam
by HashDash23
Summary: Follow Quinn, Sam, Rachel, Puck, Brittany and Santana from toddlers to having toddlers of their own. Reviews Cookies
1. Chapter 1

The life of Puckleberry, Brittana and Quam

Chapter 1

PRESCHOOL

It was a sunny day at the Lima preschool when Sam Evans walked in to see five kids playing by themselves.

Noah Puckerman was kicking a football.

Rachel Berry was in a corner reading a book.

Quinn Fabray was coloring a picture.

Brittany Pierce was playing with a doll house.

Sam walked up to Santana Lopez who was just staring out a window.

"Why don't you play with the others?" Sam timidly asked.

Santana looked at him in surprise before answering with a Spanish accent "We play by ourselves we have for ages".

"Well...did you want to play tag?" Sam asked.

Santana nodded enthusiastically as she stood.

The young Latina ran away from the blonde boy who counted to ten before following her.

Rachel looked up from the book she was reading and saw the new kid playing with Santana she felt a longing to play with someone.

Rachel stood up and walked over to Santana and tapped her shoulder.

"S-Santana could I play with you?" she asked shyly.

Sam answered vocally while Santana just nodded "yeah sure I'm Sam by the way"

"Rachel" the Jewish girl said with a smile.

When Noah saw that he along with Brittany and Quinn were left out he walked over to both blonde girls and took their hand with a charming smile led them over to the others.

"Santana, Rachel can we play with you?" Noah asked.

Sam yet again answered "yeah the more the better. I'm Sam" The blonde boy extended his hand to the Jewish boy, he had seen his dad do it whenever he made friends with another man.

Noah shook Sam's hand "I'm Noah but my nickname is Puck please call me that and this is Quinn and Brittany"

From that day on the six kids were inseparable.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Life Of Puckleberry, Brittana and Quam**

**Chapter 2- Elementary school**

The six friends were buzzing as it was their first day of 'big school'.

As pre-arranged by the parents they all met at the gates of Lime Elementary school.

"It's out first day of big school" Brittany squealed.

"It is B" Santana said slowly losing her accent.

They walked into the class room and placed their bags down.

When parents were asked to leave the six kid's parents were surprised that there was no pro-longed goodbyes.

The morning went by smoothly with Rachel paired with Puck, Sam placed with Quinn and Santana and Brittany were paired together.

The six friends were catching the bus home as they lived on the same street.

When Sam and Puck went to the bathroom Finn Hudson and David Karofsky came up and grabbed Rachel's and Quinn's bag.

"Hey! Give back their bags!" Santana shouted.

"You talk funny loser, you're as dumb as Brittany" Finn said pushing her over.

"HEY HUDSON, KAROFSKY LAY OFF OUR GIRLS!" Puck shouted as he and Sam came out of the bathroom.

The two bullies actually look scared when Puck and Sam came towards them.

The Jewish and blonde boys started to pound the bullies and didn't stop until Rachel and Quinn got their bags back.

Each boy was rewarded with a kiss each from the four girls.

The girls were never bullied again.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Life Of Puckleberry, Brittana and Quam**

**Chapter 3- Middle School **

With middle school came puberty for all 6 kids.

Brittany towered over the other 5.

Santana had a pair of twins that left boys staring.

Quinn had long, flowing hair.

Rachel had also grown but everyone was still taller than her.

The boys took a turn for the worst.

Their voices started to break and things below the belt happened.

It was Rachel's 13th birthday.

The 6 were simply celebrating with a BBQ.

At the moment they were just talking by the pool.

Sam demanded that they go into the pool, as he stood up he took off his shirt leaving him just in board shorts.

The others followed- Puck in blue boardies, Sam in red boardies and the girls in bikinis.

"Wo-w R-achel. You look grea-t" Puck said embarrassed about his voice

"Yo-u to Qu-inn" Sam said blushing.

Santana started uncontrollably laughing.

She laughed so much that she fell in the pool.

"What are you laughing at San?" Quinn asked.

"The boys shorts are getting a little tight" Santana managed to get out between trying to control her laughter.

The boys shared and embarrassed look before diving into the pool and avoiding eye contact with the girls for the rest of the party.


End file.
